Therapy Session
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *One Shot, inspired by Dean's promo on 1/12/15 Raw* After seeing Dean's evaluation promo on Raw, Christa decides to take that idea into a role play for her man. How hot and nasty will the action get between the two? You never know with these two. Dean AmbrosexOC WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


**WARNING: The following M-rated one-shot contains graphic sexual content! Reader's discretion is advised!**

'Ello there! I have another Wrestler/OC one shot for ya and it involves my new favorite couple to work with, Dean Ambrose/Christa Sullivan! :D

Got inspired for this one shot right after watching Dean's "evaluation" on the January 12th episode of Monday Night Raw and my friend Angelgirl16290 had the exact same idea the next day! I just had to do this.

Speaking of Angelgirl16290, a tiny bit at the beginning is from one of our PMs involving this idea. Just giving credit. And Christa belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Therapy Session**

After feeding her daughter Rayna, changing her diaper, and putting her to bed for the night, Christa Sullivan ran back into the bedroom and began changing clothes. Her fiancé Jon (Dean Ambrose) was currently at the store getting a few things and he was going to be back any minute.

Christa took off her t-shirt and blue jeans and put on her outfit for the night. She put on a green push-up bra that made her C-sized breasts stand out more, a bright green thong, a black long sleeve button-up work shirt with a matching short skirt, and lime green heels. She and Jon were going to have some fun in the bedroom tonight with role playing. After watching Jon and his therapy session on the recent episode of WWE Raw, Christa had the idea to have some sexy fun in the style of a therapy session role play with Christa as the therapist.

Christa put her black and green hair up in a small ponytail, then grabbed a pair of reading glasses from the dresser and put them on. Just as she did that, she heard the front door open and close.

"Hey babe! I'm back from the store!" Jon called.

"You can put everything up if you want!" Christa called out.

"Okay!" Jon called back.

Christa added some lip gloss to her lips as a finishing touch as well as unbuttoning some of the top buttons on her shirt, letting her bra and breasts poke out a little. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. Giving a smirk she chuckled, licking her upper lip, "Tonight is going to be fun." She grabbed a clipboard and a pen and waited near the door for Jon.

"You here, babe?" Jon asked, heading to the direction of the bedroom. At that instant, Christa stepped out of the room and towards Jon. Upon looking at his fiancée and how hot she looked right now, his jaw dropped.

"Ah Mr. Good, you're finally here for your evaluation." Christa started off the role play, getting into her therapist character. "But you are forty-five minutes late. Looks like we'll have to give forty-five extra minutes into this session."

Getting turned on already, Jon walked towards Christa, his eyes moving down towards her half-hidden breasts. "Yes, ma'am." He said with a slight purr in his voice.

Christa blushed, noticing where his eyes were staring at. But she kept her character serious for the role play, "Mr. Good, no perverted nonsense, I must stay professional."

"I am as well." Jon said with another purr, still staring at her chest and licking his lips.

Christa rolled her eyes, "Let's go in and do this session, Mr. Good." She led the way back into the bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am." Jon said, following her into the room.

"Take a seat if you please." Christa said, with Jon doing just that as he sat on the bed with his head on the headboard. She sat down in the computer chair crossing her legs and set her clipboard and pen on her lap. "Mr. Good, do you know why you're here?"

A smirk appeared on Jon's face, "Is it because I've been a bad wittle boy?"

"Mr. Good, please stay professional." Christa rolled her eyes again. She got her pen ready to "write". "Anyway, what are your thoughts right now? What are you thinking?"

Jon thought about it for a few seconds. "Well I have a sexy fiancée who I would love to fuck senseless right now." Jon said, raising his eyebrow sexily at her.

Christa pressed her pen down hard on the clipboard and her eyes widened at him saying that. It caused her to blush even more as well. "Any... other thoughts?" She asked.

"Besides bending her over and fucking her? Hmm… nope." Jon said.

"Are those seriously your-" Christa tried to say before she "dropped" her pen on the floor. And by "dropped" she purposely threw it on the floor. "Oh I dropped my pen, hang on."

Christa stood up from her chair and bent down to pick up the pen. As she did so, her skirt rode up and her green thong was poking out. An erection was building in Jon's pants when he saw that thong. After picking up the pen and obviously doing it to arouse her man, Christa straightened up her skirt and sat back down. She scooted her chair towards Jon on the bed, but not before grabbing some papers from the desk.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Christa asked, adjusting the reading glasses.

"Yes we shall, you sexy therapist…" Jon chuckled with a grin, then purred like a cat.

Christa shook her head and continued, "Now Mr. Good, what I want to do now is some image association therapy. So what I want you to do is say the first word that comes to your mind upon seeing an image."

"TITTIES!" Jon randomly shouted out.

Christa bit her lip trying not to laugh, or blush. "I have to show you the picture first."

"Oh, right." Jon said, getting ready.

Christa picked up a picture from her lap and lifted it up to show Jon. The picture was of her wearing black lingerie while doing a sexy pose on the bed.

"…Sexy." Jon said after staring at the picture for a few seconds.

Christa then showed Jon another picture, a picture of her with the same lingerie, but her breasts were really showing as they were almost in front of the camera.

"Nice hot tits." Jon said.

"Those were three words, but I'll let it go." Christa was about to put the picture away when he stopped her.

"Wait, wait, I need a few more seconds." He stared at the picture for a few more seconds before he was done. "Okay, next!"

Christa took out the next picture, which was from Halloween when she dressed as a sexy devil for him.

"Hot!" Jon said, fanning himself at seeing the picture.

Christa put that picture away and put up another, her in green lingerie this time, pushing her chest up, and having a sexy look on her face.

"Naughty…" Jon said. After every picture, his boner grew more and more and he was biting his lip to hide his arousal.

"Alright, Mr. Good. This is the last image." Christa said as she picked up the picture and stared at it first. She gave a half a smile, he was going to love this one. It was one of the dozens of pictures of Christa from the TNA Knockouts' summer 2013 photo shoot when she was a part of TNA. In this photo shoot she wore a green bikini and the same green heels she was currently wearing, and that was the first time she ever wore anything extremely revealing. She already showed Jon some of the pictures and he loved them, but she had some she still needed to show him. This one was one of them.

When Christa turned the picture over and showed him, Jon's eyes instantly darkened. His cock was pulsing against his boxers and pants and he couldn't keep it in any longer. At that moment, he pushed off his pants and threw off his shirt, then grabbed Christa and bent her over on the desk.

"Ah! Mr. Good!" Christa shouted in shock.

"Yes?" Jon asked in a seductive tone while he slowly fingered her thong and pushed it down.

"This- This is extremely unprofessional! I can't have sexual relations with my clients!" Christa tried to protest, still in her character of course.

Jon chuckled as he moved his hands in front of her. He unbuttoned her shirt fully and reached back to unhook her bra, letting her breasts go loose. "Nobody will have to know, Ms. Sullivan." He leaned over and licked her earlobe before whispering, "Nobody will have to know."

A shiver went down Christa's spine, "Mister…" Christa tried to resist, but she didn't know what to do."

Jon pushed off her shirt and her skirt, "I bet I'm not the only client you fucked in secret, am I? You've fucked with other clients and nobody knows about it." He clicked his tongue, "Such a naughty, naughty therapist."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Christa tried acting innocent.

"Aw how sweet, the therapist is trying to play innocent." Jon said as he pushed his boxers off. "Then if you're so innocent, who's the girl in the pictures you showed me, hmm? It's obvious it's you, but where did those pictures come from? Seems they were from your previous fuck nights." He rubbed his hardened cock against her ass. "I bet that when I shove this big, hard dick into your little ass, you'll be screaming for more."

Christa felt the tip of his cock against her and shivered once again. She could not wait for what was about to happen.

"This is how I do my sessions." Jon whispered before shoving his cock inside Christa's ass. Christa let out a loud scream while Jon let out a loud grunt. As Jon began to pump his hips hard into Christa, he reached his arms forward and groped her breasts hard.

"Oh... oh my god...!" Christa moaned out.

"Such nice titties, soft and pretty..." Jon grinned, his thumbs rubbing on her nipple rings. He panted into Christa's ear as he continued to thrust into her.

Christa moved her hand down and rubbed herself, her body already heating up. She was already wet, so it wasn't hard for her. As her body temperature got hotter she bit her lip, muffling a small moan.

"Is Mommy feeling hot?" Jon asked against Christa's ear. He moved his hands off her breasts and lowered them toward towards her womanhood; removing her hands and replacing them with his. "Daddy likes it when Mommy feels hot, it makes Daddy feel hot." Then as he was still pounding his cock into her ass, he fiercely rubbed on her pussy.

Groaning, Christa grabbed a hold of the sides of the desk to keep herself steady. Her knees nearly buckling, she felt something creep up her legs. "Jon…! I… I think I'm about to squirt…!" A few seconds later and that's what she did; she squirted a little of her juices right on Jon's hands. She panted in relief upon release.

After her squirt, Jon slowed down his thrusts and slowly pulled out of Christa. As Christa turned around, Jon with a smirk on his face reached his hands down and rubbed Christa's juices from his hands onto his cock.

"Ah… ah… oh yeah…" Jon closed his eyes and moaned as he moved his hands up and down on his erection. Christa whimpered to herself, watching him do this. That lustful fire in her however grew when she saw pre cum squirt out of his slit. At this point, she jumped at him and attacked his lips with a sloppy french kiss. Jon instantly did the same back to her and not a few seconds later they were on the bed with her on top of him.

Eventually Christa pulled away and she slipped downwards to his crotch. She pulled her ponytail out and flipped her hair back before bending down and putting his cock between her breasts. She then proceeded to rub them against him.

"Christa…!" Jon moaned, a little shock within it.

"Yes…?" Christa asked looking up at him, using the same tone as Jon did earlier.

"Oh you little bi- Oh god…!" The throbbing of Jon's hard cock caused him to fall back on the bed as Christa continued to tease it with her breasts. Not long later and Christa was still doing it, but Jon was restraining himself to not thrust as he could feel himself nearing orgasm. _"Must not cum yet, too early! Must not cum!" _He thought to himself. "Christa, stop titty fucking me…" Jon panted out. "I don't want to cum yet…"

But Christa did not listen. In fact she moved her breasts even faster on him, squeezing them closer together. Jon couldn't keep it in much longer; he thrust his hips upward in a fast motion with his balls tightening. Then, gripping the bed sheets with his hands and grunts from his mouth, cum spurted out of his penis and onto his stomach.

Christa got on top of him and licked the cum off his stomach. After it was all cleaned up, she looked up at Jon, licking her lips. At that moment, Jon gripped Christa's hair and looked straight into her eyes. "I told you to stop, and you didn't obey me…" He licked her cheek slowly before whispering, "You're a little whore…"

Jon pulled her into a hard, passionate, sloppy kiss. The two moaned together and rolled around on the bed for a while. When Jon thought that was done, he rolled Christa over on her stomach, pinned her arms and legs down with his own, and shoved his cock into her ass. Christa let out a scream and gripped the sheets with her hands. A few seconds went by and Jon stopped and pulled out of her.

"Jon…" Christa whined.

"I have more punishment for you, whore." Jon chuckled and roughly rolled Christa onto her back. He gave her a small kiss before he slowly rubbed his cock against her pussy, looking right into her eyes and sticking his tongue out as he did so.

"You're being a fucking tease, are you?" Christa asked with a moan.

"No… I'm just punishing you for teasing me." Jon answered. He moved his crotch off of her and lowered his head towards her pussy. He let his tongue out and gave it a small lick, getting a tiny yelp from Christa. Seeing this as a sign he should do more, Jon gave another lick to her, this one being a much bigger one. That lick caused a shiver to go up Christa's spine. "I felt that shiver from down here." Jon smirked.

"Damn that tongue…" Christa cursed.

"It's evil, but it's sexy according to you, my dear." Jon winked, and with that said he rapidly lapped his tongue onto her pussy.

"Ah Jon…!" Christa moaned, squirming at her man licking her with his tongue. Her hips moved from side to side and up and down and her pussy got more and more wet with every stroke.

Grinning as he could feel her wetness, Jon continued to lick and tease the sensitive bud of his fiancée. But after a minute he felt it was enough, making Christa whimper. He didn't stop his teasing however as he slid back up and tightly gripped Christa's breasts. A loud moan escaped her lips as he fondled her.

"Oh… Mommy's titties feel so nice in my hands… I could master them all night." Jon said in a low, husky voice, making Christa shiver in delight. Her eyes closed as he continued to fondle her. Eventually her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue on her left nipple while he still fondled.

He continued to mess with her breasts for a while until Christa finally had enough. Surprising Jon, she rolled herself and him over so that she was the one on top. Flipping her hair back again and licking her lips seductively, there was no doubt Christa was going to give her future husband a great loving.

"It's my turn now, Daddy." Christa whispered, a wicked grin set on her face. She then positioned herself and began to ride Jon furiously. Her mouth hung open and her moans got loud as she could feel his cock instantly hit her G-spot. Moving her hips from side to side giving a bit of a circular motion on top of his cock made Jon moan himself, his hard-on was getting even more hard. He put his hands onto her hips and began to thrust upwards into her.

"Ah yes…!" Christa screamed. As Jon thrust into her, Christa began bouncing up and down on top of him, making her breasts bounce along with her. Jon eyed Christa with lustful eyes as he kept going and Christa did the same thing, both feeling the tension getting hotter. "Jon… I think I'm getting close!"

"So… am I, Christa!" Jon moaned back.

"Can we cum?" Christa asked.

A smirk appeared on Jon's face as he moaned, "Yes… but not when you're on top of me…" He then flipped her over so he was once again the one on top. "I'm the dominate one, remember?" Then without warning, he slammed himself inside of her going fast and rough. Christa let out a loud scream and her legs went straight into the air and spread out. She gripped Jon's hair and gripped it hard enough to have him clench his teeth, adding to his pleasure. He pushed his face down to her lips, kissing her furiously while still pounding into her.

"AHH JON…! YOUR DICK…!" Christa screamed out loud, following it with, "JON… I'M A-ABOUT TO C-CUM!"

"SO AM I, BABE! SO AM I! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" Jon screamed back, giving Christa a few more thrusts before Christa screamed his name and her orgasm gushed out of her. Seconds later and Jon released his strand of seed deep inside of her with a grunt.

Once their orgasms were finished, Jon went limp on top of Christa and both of them panted heavily. Jon gently pulled out of Christa and he even pushed in some of his cum that was dipping out of Christa's pussy back in. _"I am glad I have an IUD right now" _Christa thought.

"Best… therapy session… ever!" Jon said, looking at Christa.

"I knew you'd love it." Christa giggled.

Jon wrapped his arms around her for a hug and pulled her into a gentle kiss which she gladly returned. They kept it in for a while before releasing it and looking at each other lovingly.

"If we ever do another one of these therapy role plays, can we record it?" Jon asked.

"We can if that's what you want." Christa answered with a smile.

Jon smiled back, "One of the reasons why I love you, you're not afraid to try things."

* * *

Well... what do ya guys think? ;) One thing for sure, I am so glad that I FINALLY got this thing done! I started this in January and it was supposed to be out much sooner, but... I had writer's block for this. But at least I got it finished. :)

Honestly, Dean and Christa are my new favorite couple to work with right now. In fact, I have A LOT more one shot ideas involving these two, I just thought of another one today! XD Heck, due to how many ideas I have... I may have to put all of their one shots into one story. What do you think?

So yeah, you may see more of these two in the future... a LOT MORE! XD


End file.
